Wit Beyond Measure
by ThePandorica
Summary: Behind the witty words, ink, paper and quill, they live quite a normal life really. Featuring Terry, Michael, Luna, Lisa, Anthony, Su and Padma. A hundred drabbles/oneshots. Ravenclaw-centric.
1. Terry: Surprises

**A/N:** This is dedicated to Bree-utiful who encouraged me to write this. She's in the process of making an awesome hundred drabbles for the 'Puffs. ...So, here I am trying to give the Ravenclaw's my best shot! Enjoy please?

-:-

All sorts of things can be meant as a surprise. Unfortunately, Terry hates surprises.

It started when he was a little child, not much older than five. Already he was questioning things around him, along with stealing the more basic books from his father library when he thought he wasn't looking. So, when another book mysteriously landed in his bookshelf one night, as a 'surprise', he stared at it so hard and disapprovingly that it burst into flames.

Then, when he turned six his parents lovingly threw a surprise party for him. Now, most children would have been too excited for words, giddy at the thought of endless amounts of jelly and ice cream. But what did he do? Terry cried.

Of course, as he got older and therefore somewhat wiser, his parents slowly acclimatised themselves to the fact that their son, for whatever reason, hated surprises. So- when his mother announced one night at dinner in his third year that they were to have another addition to their family, Terry realises that he might just like surprises after all.

Just this once.

-:-

**Review? **


	2. Michael: Both

**A/N:** I decided to post two to get myself started! So without further ado...

-:-

He decides in fourth year that he might just like a 'bit of both.' Of course, being part of the Quidditch team he's not likely to admit this to anyone and especially with the Yule Ball coming up. So he keeps it quiet, until one day after practise he enters the Common Room, sweaty and tired, when Terry yanks him into the boy's dorms hurriedly.

"You have something to tell me?" he says, eyebrow raised as he simultaneously eyes his best friend with a knowing look.

He shrugs and turns away, trying to act nonchalant in his reply. "Tell you what?"

Terry leans back against one of the many bookshelves, his gaze hardening somewhat. "I think you know what, Michael. But you're lucky that no one else has guessed yet."

Suddenly, a weight feels like it's been lifted off his chest and he can breathe freely again. "You know then? About me...?"

"Arthur _and_ Martha? Yeah Mike, I do. But don't worry – I'm not going to say anything."

He turns, confused by his friends comment and leans against a bed post.

"So...you're cool with it? With _me_ I mean?" he stutters out, barely believing his luck.

Terry nods and smiles, before replying, "Y'know, Lisa's dying to go with you..."

Michael immediately laughs, the joyous sound of happiness and relief bouncing off the walls around him.

-:-

**Review?**


	3. Padma: Crybaby

**A/N:** Okay, seeing as my memory stick is broken (*sad face*) I can't carry on writing some of my other things. So, I'll carry on with this for tonight!

-:-

Padma cries the night she's sorted. It's the first time she's been so far away from her sister, and for once in her life, instead of being proud to be in the 'clever house' she's far too worried about her sister to care.

Her dormmates, Lisa and Su Li try to comfort her – the strange girl who is crying in the corner rather than going to sleep. For a while, it doesn't work and she can feel the girls getting annoyed with her but then, with a resigned sniffle and shrug she settles down.

After all, she doesn't want to be known as the cry baby.

-:-

**Review?**


	4. Anthony and Su: Meeting

**A/N:** A duo here, inspired from DAYDverse. If you don't know what I'm talking about it – go and read it! The author is thanfiction.

-:-

"So...you got pulled in by the Giant Squid too?"

Su blushes and nods as she tucks a book in her bag. The situation, for some reason, is hilarious for reasons she can't quite fathom. Maybe it's just...

"Anthony Goldstein," says the young boy quickly, sticking out his left hand to her to shake. She takes it shyly and replies with her own name. They both drop hands and again, he smiles at her.

"Cool name. Well, it's better than Anthony anyway. Named after my grandfather," he instantly pulls a face, making Su laugh again.

"It's a nice name. Sounds clever..." she responds kindly, standing up from the table.

At this, the boy brightens up and eagerly changes the conversation topic.

"I'm glad I got sorted into Ravenclaw. My family are a mixture but mainly from Ravenclaw," he pauses for a moment, and tilts his head to one side, "What about your family?"

Then, she doesn't quite know how to reply. What about her family?

"They're, um, muggles. I'm the first witch." She replies cautiously, wondering how her newly founded friend will react to this information. However, Anthony seems not to notice her initial caution as his eyes immediately light up and he leans forward across the table intently.

"You're going to be amazing at Muggle Studies, you know," he comments, "best in the class."

She grins.

-:-

**Review?**


	5. Lisa: The Longest Day

**A/N:** Written for 'Professor Flitwick's Prompt of the Day' on Hogwarts Online. The prompt was 'The Longest Day'.

-:-

To her, the Longest Day of the year actually doesn't seem that very long at all. It's filled with her endlessly searching through the Ravenclaw Common Room, Library and various other places to find something that she's ironically lost – her Remembrall. Between people looking at her like she's gone mad as she over turns cushions, upturns chairs and flicks through books and laughing at her when she explains what she's lost, (_"Because I don't remember where I put it, that's why!" _) she's pretty much at the end of her tether.

So, when a cheeky looking Gryffindor hands a very familiar glass ball to her during dinner that evening, she can't help but feel a little ashamed. As she pockets the tiny ball of glass, she soon vows to herself that every 'Longest Day of the Year', she'll help people find what they've lost.

After all, helping someone else out, when the day's dragging on and all you really want to do is curl up and sleep, is remedial. She's sometimes wonders how that boy with the flame red hair knew where to find her Remembrall.

But then again, she can't quite remember how she managed to lose it.

-:-

**Review? **


	6. Everyone: Summer

**A/N:** Written for 'Professor Flitwicks Prompt of the Day'. The prompt was Summer. Also, I'm taking requests so if you'd like to see something written in here, drop it in a review!

-:-

Ravenclaws stereotypically _hate_ summer. The stuffy heat, the light-headedness and moreover, the exam stress. Of course, they all know their stuff in terms of knowledge and understanding, but it's the waiting that they cannot abide. The summer during their fifth year, if memory serves each of them correctly, was the worst...

-:-

"Hey, Mike..." called Lisa across the nearly empty common room, as she lolled on the edge of the sofa.

"What?" he replied, in harsh clipped tones as he tried to concentrate on the book in front of him. Already he'd made several ink blots on his usually impeccably neat notes. It was obvious that he was getting annoyed.

"Shush Lees, before Mike blows his top again. I don't want another shouting match," sighed Terry, his glasses askew and his top button undone, as he leant against the window pane.

Michael, however, remained silent as he continued to work meticulously on his notes again. Lisa rolled her eyes and shot another dirty look in Mike's direction, before diverting her attention to Anthony and Su who were sat quietly in an opposite corner, talking intently.

"Oi. Su, Anthony... Can you help me with something?"

Immediately, Su looked up and raised one eyebrow in a rather harassed manner. "What Lisa?" she responded aggressively and Lisa's eyes widened at the other girls tone.

"Uh, never mind..." she muttered, as Su shook her head and returned back to talking with Anthony.

Suddenly, the door opened and Padma came rushing in, her eyes alight with a hidden madness and desire. She was panting heavily, as though she had just run up the staircase tower to get to the common room.

"Padma?" Terry leant forward concernedly, pushing his glass back up his nose and turning himself to look at his distressed friend.

"What's wrong?" asked Anthony, standing up from the table to walk over to her, when...

"I've failed!" she suddenly cried, as she wiped her damp eyes furiously with the back of her hand.

Michael let out a choked laugh, "F-failed Padma? What could you have possibly _failed_ at?"

"A-Astronomy..." she whispered, looking mortified.

"What did you do?" asked Lisa, who was now sitting up straight on the sofa with her legs curled underneath her.

"I-I misspelt the star Shurnarkabishashutu, in the Taurus Constellation."

Silence descended on the common room, as several of them, with Michael included, tried not to laugh. It was Lisa who broke the silence first as she lapsed into hysterical giggles. The others soon followed.

"T-that's ridiculous! I-if you couldn't spell that, then I doubt anyone else in the exam could!" said Terry eventually, through short, breathless laughs.

Padma smiled slowly taking in the ridiculousness of the situation, as she saw all her friend gigging at her little slip.

"Yeah," she replied as her smile turned into a grin, "I guess you're right..."

Su shook her head, as another tear of laughter pealed down her face.

"Merlin I hate summer, but that's got to be the highlight of mine."

-:-

**Review?**


	7. Luna: Newspapers

**A/N:** A little bit of Luna in all her craziness! Enjoy!

-:-

To Luna, one cannot simply see the world in black and white as though they were flicking through the pages of a Newspaper. Life, and all its happenings, has _colour._ It has a sort of vibrancy and joy to it, which no black and white photo could capture.

That is why she has sworn, ever since she could remember, to never buy a newspaper. No matter the style, print or layout she will never buy one. Perhaps, that was why she gravitated toward helping with her Daddy's work. It was vibrant and colourful. Creativity and free-thought poured from the pages like Cho's tears, or Neville's spilt (and often bad,) potions.

Newspapers presented news, whereas the Quibbler shouted it. It didn't just present it, but attracted people to it and informed them in such a way in which no other newspaper could. Perhaps she was biased (and, thinking about it she probably was,) but if all the facts were stacked up and weighed...

Newspapers did just not compare to the brilliance of her Father's work. Period.

-:-

**Review? **


	8. Terry and Padma: Supernova

**A/N:** The next seven drabbles (Luna's one included,) are part of a challenge I'm taking 'The Pick Seven Challenge'. So, I hope they're okay.

-:-

The first time Terry kissed Padma, it was as though a Supernova had exploded inside his stomach. He felt light-headad and dizzy but at the same time, he felt as though he was on top of the world. For a while, sheer feeling and emotion surpassed all logic and for once in his life, Terry followed his heart.

But that was in fourth year. Now, in seventh year, things had changed once again. They had both become older and wiser. The situation had changed and they were not children anymore, as the DA was re-made and things started to get serious. However, before going off on a risky midnight mission one time in early January, Padma pulled Terry aside and kissed him lightly on the cheek to wish him good luck.

It was a friendly gesture and nothing more. This time, no supernova went off inside his stomach and for that Terry was grateful. He knew that Michael had fancied Padma since fifth year and although they could read each other like a book, he'd never admit that to anyone else.

The Supernova that'd exploded all those years ago, was now no more than a black hole – absorbing all emotions he felt about her and locking them deep inside. He liked her, but the spark had gone and he'd happily step aside anytime for Michael.

After all, friendship was worth more than some silly kiss that'd happened all those years ago.


	9. Michael and Terry: Experiment

**A/N:** Not part of the 'Seven Drabble Challenge', but rather inspired from s i l v e r a u r o r a's drabble about Michael and Terry. Thank you.

-:-

It starts out as an experiment. Michael is not necessarily bored as such, but he's just a little...unsure. After admitting his sexuality to Terry back in fourth year, he still hasn't decided which gender he likes more. So, because it's Terry and because he's unsure, he decides to ask him something.

"Terry?"

Looking up from his book, Terry slides his glasses down his nose and peers over the top of them. "Yes Mike?"

The common room is deserted. It's three 'o'clock in the morning, and Michael and Terry are trying to pull an all-nighter studying for their end of term exams and OWLS.

He takes a steady breath, before continuing, "I was wondering whether..." Then, he chokes on his words and bites his lip. Terry looks at him sympathetically and for a moment, Michael fears that he's already guessed what he wants. After all, that is _so_ Terry.

"What Mike? Is it Padma?"

He splutters at the idea and shakes his head. "No, Terr, no. It's not Padama. It's just I was wondering whether...I could kiss you?"

An awkward silence descends on the common room, and Michael can feel himself flushing red. He quickly tries to backtrack, "No, um sorry Terry. I was just curious, sorry. I wasn't think-"

Terry stops him with a slight raise of his hand and a nod of his head. "It's okay Mike. I know..."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Michael shifts awkwardly in his seat before Terry stands up from the armchair he'd originally been sitting in and walked over to him. Then, without warning and when he's close enough, Terry swoops down and kisses Michael hard on the mouth.

It's not unpleasant and in fact, Michael rather likes it, but...in some ways it just doesn't feel the same as kissing girls. Or maybe, that just because it's Terry. Still...

"Thank you," he says, rather huskily as if the impact of the kiss had only just hit him.

Terry gives a small smile and goes back to sit in the armchair, "No problem."

-:-

**Review?**


	10. Michael: Falling

**A/N:** An ode to my new laptop (yay!) – so this is the first document I've written on it, and hopefully there shall be many more to come. NOT part of the 'Seven Drabble' thingy-ma-bob.

-:-

Every night after he'd been tortured by the Carrows, Michael dreamed of falling. He'd wake up mid-scream, drenched in sweat and Anthony and Terry, for the fifth time in many a night, would stir from their sleep and calm him.

They'd say that it was just the trauma and the stress – but Michael knew they could never understand. Even Terry, who seemed to read his own mind they were that close, could never understand.

It wasn't _just_ falling, but the loss of hope that sucked out his soul as he felt himself fall every night. Of course, every time, there was no one stood at the bottom to catch him. And that was why every night he woke up screaming. He feared being alone and losing those who he dearly loved. The fact that he'd dreamt of falling didn't bother him at all – but he let the others think it did.

After all, if one day he found himself all alone, then he'd have a real reason to be scared.

-:-

Review?


	11. Su: Telephone

**A/N:** This is part of the 'Seven Drabbles' thingy. Enjoy!

-:-

"Su, I need help!"

Rolling her eyes, she stands up out of her chair and waltzes slowly over toward the cry of help. It sounds like Anthony, but she's not sure if any Ravenclaw would have the guts to publicly ask for help. …Well, unless it was Lisa. She somehow did - and her complete honesty in all matters academic baffled her. Being a Ravenclaw, brains were all part of the package. One didn't just simply _ask_ for help.

Whilst navigating her way through various tables and bookshelves, she finally finds the call for help. But, she's surprised to find one Ernie Macmillan, staring at his paper with so much confusion and despair that it's almost cute to look at. Apart from the fact that Macmillan is slowly turning a bright shade of red.

"Um, yes?" she replies bashfully as the boy quickly turns to face her and points at his paper.

"W-what's a telephone?"

Su almost laughs, as the word 'telephone' sounds almost alien coming out of Ernie's mouth. Especially when he pronounces it as 'tell-eee-fon'.

"It's a device that Muggles use to communicate with each other. Like…the floo network, but without the faces. You can only hear their voices…"

For a minute or so, she babbles on about telephones and their uses, before finally being stopped when Ernie gave an indignant yelp and clasped his hands over his ears.

"Shush! I think I've heard more about telephones than I ever want to hear in my life!"

Chuckling to herself, Su backs off and returns to her work across the other side of the Library. Now, she's finally realised just how much she knows about telephones – enough to drive anyone crazy.

-:-

**Review?**


	12. Terry: Vice

**A/N:**__Written for mew's 'Pandora's Little Box' challenge. Hope you like this. :]

-:-

His one vice was boxing. He'd found the Muggle sport whilst one holiday in America with his family sometime in sixth year. He'd used it as an outlet, a sort of…distraction to what was happening around him. Of course, being from a strictly Pureblood family his family instantly disapproved of his new love. Therefore, Terry decided that if he couldn't do something with his parents' consent, he'd do it without.

They'd said that it was "degrading behaviour for a young man," and that "it was too violent and ugly a Muggle sport to participate in." Naturally, he skilfully ignored them and continued with what he was doing.

That was, until, she came along. The War – that was. Nothing could have prepared him for the turbulence, the hate and the hurt that it brought with it. Now, his vice had changed. The motto 'Kill them before they kill you' had so often been repeated to him by Neville, that it was almost etched into his memory.

His new vice was killing. But, that didn't mean he necessarily liked it.

-:-

**Review?**


	13. Padma: A Broken Circle

**A/N:** I am on a freaking ROLL. I think it must be the new laptop or something.

-:-

A circle is a beginning with no end: perfect, untainted and whole.

Padma had not wanted to break so easily – but when Lisa found her in the girl's bathroom, crying over a sodden letter, she let herself break in the other girls hold. Her brother, Ramal, had been mauled by Greyback and hadn't survived. Her brother, her perfect, untainted and whole brother had now been broken.

Parvati had receeded into herself, which was unusual for her, and she'd had no more word from her parents. So, she tried to pick up the pieces of the broken circle and fix them. For the sake of her own sanity and that of her family's, she knew that despite the tragedy they'd have to move on. But whilst she tried to do so, one thought nagged her constantly.

How could one fix something so broken that had been so perfect before?

-:-

**Review?**


	14. Anthony: Old Age

**A/N:** Again, written for mew's 'Pandora's Little Box' challenge. Hopefully this is okay!

-:-

"Crucio!"

He felt sick and wanted to drop his wand almost immediately. But, he couldn't and this fact sickened him even further as screams erupted – raw and guttural – in front of him. It wasn't just the first year he was punishing, but himself too.

"Goldstein!" barked Alecto Carrow, waving a podgy finger in his direction, "Not looking so tough now are we?"

"F-Finite Incantatem" he whispered shakily, lowering his wand. He couldn't bring himself to look at the first year in front of him – still horrified with what he had done. Almost immediately after stopping the spell, he sank to the floor and, promptly and without disguising his intentions, threw up everywhere. He barely noticed Alecto and the wounded First Year leave the room but in someways, he didn't care.

His whole body felt weak, drained. He hadn't slept properly in weeks and the training done in DA meetings was taking its toll on him. Instead of being a young seventeen year old, although nowadays the bags under his eyes threw that in doubt, he felt…old. As though nothing else could compare to the utter exhaustion of closing ones eyelids every time he tried to get to sleep and the lack of appetite at meal times.

He knew that people were worried about him, but in some ways he didn't care. When you got old, as old as he felt, did you stop caring?

-:-

**Review?**


	15. Lisa: Spite

**A/N:** Another one for mew's challenge. Hopefully you like this one, like you did the others!

-:-

She wasn't a nasty person. Really, she wasn't. It was just that she'd gotten an 'itch' that wouldn't go away – a desire that kept building up inside her, threatening to take over and force her to do something that she really, really didn't want to.

But she did it anyway.

Ever since second year, she'd held a grudge (a petty, silly little thing really,) against Luna. For some reason or another, she found the younger girl annoying. Perhaps it was just her quirks or habits, but for some reason it made Lisa's blood boil.

So she'd plotted and plotted and then, finally, the perfect opportunity arose. It was a Thursday. Very ordinary if days were anything to go by, (although Seamus had blown up a feather in Charms class…_again_.) Luna's left shoe was missing – a red converse, with gold and silver laces. Obviously, nobody had suspected a thing and just thought Luna was batty – as per.

Except for Lisa – she knew exactly where the converse was because, unsurprisingly, she'd taken it. Although she felt bad after, but not because of what she'd done, but because she didn't feel guilty. _That_ was what made her feel bad.

She supposed the only good thing that'd come from hiding Luna's shoe, was that she'd 'scratched her itch' – so to speak. But then again, she'd been told never to soothe something aggravating for fear of making it worse.

-:-

**Review?**


	16. Su: Piano

**A/N:** Something quite light here. Enjoy!

-:-

Su has played the piano since she was seven, and ever since she has gained a love of Muggle jazz music. Pushed on by her parents, she finally managed to pass her Grade Eight whilst in third year and as a special request from her parents, a temporary piano was brought into the Ravenclaw Common room which she used to practise on, before her final exam. Over the following weeks she gained an audience, who would stand there mainly in awe at her playing ability.

Also, it was the first time many people found that Su could sing. Her smoky, dulcet tones reverberated throughout the Common Room on several occasions and maybe, for that spellbound moment, many people fell in love with her. But, as soon as she stopped playing the spell was broken, and she returned to being 'Just Su.' She didn't mind that part at all.

She passed her Grade Eight with Distinction.

-:-

**Review?**


	17. Everyone: Shout

**A/N:** This came to me in a spark of inspiration and from reading the fic 'Revelations' by thanfiction, which made me crack up completely. Enjoy!

-:-

It was a lazy, sunny Sunday afternoon. Most pupils were relaxing in their Common Rooms or were chilling on the grounds. However, on this day for whatever reason that had entered their intelligent minds, a bunch of fifth year Ravenclaw's had decided to go (willingly or reluctantly) atop the hill leading to the Lake.

Terry said it'd be fun, Michael naturally agreed with Terry and Lisa was raring to go and explore. The others however – Anthony, Su and Padma – were a little anxious.

"But, what if somebody see's us?" queried Su, whilst Anthony nodded in agreement and Padma just scowled moodily. It had started off as a game of Truth or Dare that had now gone way out of hand after Terry had dared them all (including himself) to climb to the top of the hill and scream out who they fancied to the rest of the world.

"Stuff _that_ Su, what if somebody hears us?" cut in Padma, as she shot a dirty look in Terry's direction. He rolled his eyes in response.

"C'mon Pads! That's the whole _point_ – people are going to hear us!"

"I hate you…" she muttered darkly under her breath, as the group soon approached the top of the hill. Stopping, Michael turned to face the others and grinned widely.

"Right. …Who's first?" he proffered, gesturing to the side of him to a small clearing between the trees. It was anything but sheltered and faced the whole of the school grounds.

Thinking it over, Anthony took a hesitant step forward before being clapped on the back by Michael (and in the process nearly falling over,) before he walked into the clearing and took a deep breath in, before…

"Su!"

Instantly, a blush of mortification and pure embarrassment rose to both Su and Anthony's cheeks as they glanced at each other shyly. Grinning, Michael bounded up to Anthony and winked.

"There we go! Well done Anthony…and Su, it seems. Well – it was bound to happen sooner or later," quipped Terry cheekily before winking at Padma, his glasses flashing in the sunlight.

"Ladies first?"

"Don't mind if I do!" called a sprightly voice behind her, as Lisa came bounding into the frame, grinning as she took her place atop the clearing and…

"Seamus!"

High-fiving Michael on her way back, Terry rolled his eyes at Padma.

"Come on, chicken! What's the worst that could happen?"

Weighing up her options, Padma saw that she didn't have much choice in the matter. So, taking what she hoped to be a nonchalant step forward, she ambled into the clearing and shut her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips.

"The Giant Squid!"

A period of silence settled over the group, as she turned back and winked at Terry who now looked completely dumbfounded.

"Padma, y-you can't be serious?" stuttered Michael eventually, his eyebrows raised so high it looked as though they'd disappeared into his hairline.

She smiled once more, and replied as sweetly as she possibly could.

"Seeing as this was a dare, who said that I had to tell the truth?"

-:-

**Review? **


	18. Michael and Lisa: Corsage

**A/N:** This was inspired by the fact that I've just had my Prom (Wednesday), and I'm in a rather 'party-themed' mood!

-:-

So, they were going on a 'not-date' to the Yule Ball of which Lisa was totally (but not really,) fine with. Unfortunately for her, Michael had been roped into taking his younger cousin to the Ball, as to avoid her whining for the rest of the term. Sportingly, he obliged Vanessa and the two were 'officially' going together – despite the term 'date' preferably insinuating taking a _non_-family member.

Therefore she was a little surprised (as were the butterflies in her stomach,) to be presented with a silver bracelet complete with a small lilac flower atop it, similar to the one in Michaels robe pocket. He was blushing when he gave it to her: "I want you to have this…" – as was she, as with a shy nod she took the pretty 'corsage' as Michael had so called it, from his grasp.

Later that night, tired from the constant dancing – and if truth be told, a little hot – she decided to go and get some punch. When she took a cupful however, she noticed something odd floating in it. On further inspection, she noticed a small lilac flower, very similar to the one in Michaels robe pocket, floating in the liquid.

Feeling her heart drop, she looked over and immediately spotted him dancing with an unfamiliar looking girl with red hair. Lisa nearly broke the cup.

-:-

**Review?**


	19. Terry and Michael: Hot

**A/N:** Written for the Daily Prompt challenge on HPFC forum. The prompt was the first line used. Enjoy reading this. I certainly did writing it…*wink*

-:-

It's too hot. In fact, it's so hot that Terry's surprised that the Charms classroom hasn't melted yet. Of course Flitwick's already tried to cool the classroom down, with several cooling charms (including _Glacius _it's so hot_,) _but from his point of view nothing seems to be working.

His glasses lay abandoned next to him because they kept steaming up, and his hair that is so accustomed to flopping in front of his eyes, has stuck to his forehead. His tie is loosened, his top button undone and a cooling bubble has successfully enveloped itself around his desk.

Looking around the classroom, he catches Michael's eye and nods at him once. They both know what they have to do, what they _want_ to do, to cool down – but whether Flitwick would allow it is another matter. Terry does it anyway, ignoring Padma's raised eyebrows and Susan's _very_ approving look.

He takes his shirt off. Looking around, catching some rather approving looks in the process, he can definitely see that those boxing lessons came in handy. Flitwick doesn't say anything.

-:-

**Review? **


	20. Luna: Sunshine

**A/N:** …Because it's sunny today.

-:-

Luna's always loved Sunshine: the colour, the taste, the heady _scent_ of it. Of course, the others all think her mad whenever she talks about it, her enthusiasm paralleling only Anthony's when he talks about his Gobstone set. But obviously, Gobstones are seen as a far more normal thing to be obsessed about.

So she's glad that they finally learn to appreciate it. It's right after the Battle and a small flicker of light can be seen on the horizon. It's over – all over, and there's laughing and dancing and singing. A new hope is signalled and they can all taste it, herself included.

All because of the Sunshine.

-:-

**Review?**


	21. Terry: Hazel

**A/N:** Written for the 'Weird Pairings' challenge at HPFC. The pairing was Terry/Cho, prompt was hazel and the quote was 'The most important things are the hardest to say, because words diminish them' – See if you can find it. :]

-:-

She was oh-so tempting, but unfortunately for Terry, she was already someone else's. Michael's – a friend, _best_ friend, whom he wouldn't trade for the world. So he ignored her: or at least, tried to. But over the passing weeks, it became more and more difficult and his behaviour became more and more irrational. All he could find himself thinking about was how he wanted to kiss her senseless and how hazel - no, not a plain boring brown, because how could he call her boring? - her eyes looked when she was crying. Even though she was with Michael and appeared happy, she s_till_ cried.

Oh, how unfair it was.

He tried to drown out the thoughts of her, but it was autumn and everywhere he walked, there was hazel. The shade of the leaves, the dimness of the bark and even, when the light hit it right, the colour of his own god-damned hair. Michael constantly asked what was wrong, but Terry shunned him and evaded his questions. He wanted to tell him, but he knew that the most important things are the hardest to say, because words diminish them. His words diminished the enormity of his feelings – something he was not quite ready to admit to. It was the only time he had done this to Michael and he felt terrible, but he couldn't help himself.

Until one night: when it was raining and the colours outside all blurred into one muddy pallet. He was in his dorm and Michael had finally ambushed him after he'd come out of the showers, caught unawares. So, hair dripping wet and towel wrapped around his torso, he told him: everything. But the strange thing was, Michael didn't laugh or lose his rag – but simply tell him that he already knew about it.

Again, over the passing weeks every time he saw Cho he felt nothing. Now, her eyes were like the colour of mud, washed away with the changing of the seasons like autumn into winter.

-:-

**Review? **


	22. Padma: Candy

**A/N:** This was written for the 'a little naughty, a little nice' challenge at HPFC. This was for my 'nice' prompt (Candy) which I had to make seem naughty. – Enjoy. :]

-:-

"_Oooh, come and get'cha some. Come and get'cha some Candy…"_

The lyrics of the muggle dance track blasted out of the speakers, as Padma pranced around the dormitory. It was mid-afternoon and she had a free period – something which she took great advantage of to let lose. She had stripped down to her bra and a pair of hot-pants, and had taken care in getting a strawberry-flavoured lollipop from a special case in her trunk. After all, if anyone else knew that she kept food in her dorms, she'd be dead.

Suddenly, there was a sharp rap at her door and she rolled her eyes sticking the lollipop in her mouth. It was probably one of the boys; otherwise the girls would have just walked straight in. So opening the door, completely forgetting her appearance in the meantime, she looked out of the door and sure enough it was a guy.

"Bloody hell…" sounded the voice of Anthony Goldstein below, along with an appreciative wolfwhilste that sounded a lot like Michael Corner's.

Then she remembered her appearance, and the thing she had in her mouth, that the boys would not doubt view as some sort of sick innuendo.

"F-fuck!" she stammered out, quickly removing the lollipop from her mouth and retreating back quickly into her dorm. Outside, she heard chuckling and a small voice that was definitely Anthony.

"Who knew that Patil could make a lollipop look extremely sexy?"

Another chuckle, this time deeper sounded in response.

"Who knew that Padma was hiding all _that_ under her robes?"

She scowled, twisting the incriminating piece of candy in her hand.

Damn Lollipops.

-:-

**Review? **


	23. Anthony: Condom

**A/N:** Written for the 'a little naughty, a little nice' challenge at HPFC. My naughty prompt was 'condom' which I had to make seem nice. – Got this idea from my own sex ed. class actually. Enjoy!

-:-

"Now guys, settle down and –"Roger Davis stopped dead, eying Anthony Goldstein with a barely concealed look of amusement. Anthony, catching Roger's glance, blushed and lowered his gaze.

"What?" he replied, as the others around him started to chuckle with laughter.

"W-why have you got that blown up on your head, Goldstein?" Roger commented, nodding at the object that had wrapped it self partially on his face (around his nose mainly,) and had successfully been inflated into a giant bubble around his head.

"I don't know - but it looks cool," responded Anthony bashfully in defence, before Terry popped it with his wand and the whole thing burst with a small 'pop'.

Roger's lips twisted into a smirk of amusement, before replying.

"That's a condom, Anthony. …It's not really designed to be blown up over your head," he stated coolly, whilst the others collapsed into fits of laughter around him at the younger boys faux pas.

Anthony had now turned a distinct shade of red that would have put any Weasley to shame.

"O-oh," he stammered out, before being silenced by Michael who'd kindly stopped laughing at him, to lighten the situation.

"Now – who do you reckon can beat Anthony's bubble size?"

With several high-fives and whoops of laughter, the clamour for the box beside Roger began.

-:-

**Review?**


	24. Michael and Terry: Tatoo

**A/N**: I quite honestly can't get enough of these two, although credit for this idea (and the tattoo name, except for the last bit) goes completely to thanfiction, as I took the inspiration from his DAYDverse. Read It., seriously. It'll change your outlook completely on those unfairly noted 'minor characters.' Long live the Ravenclaws.

-:-

It was originally Terry's idea to get their tattoos, but it was Michael who carried it forward. For days at the end of their fifth year, they'd poured over names, sayings and words in any language that summed up their bond: the bond between them – something not quite like lovers, but closer than brothers. Then Michael found it: _L'amitie de la connaissance. _Or in other words, _'The friendship of knowledge'. _ It seemed fitting, and so they got it done: a singular band around their left forearm, a rope, a bond.

It was the final act of their friendship, the cementing object that proved them inseparable. After all, as Michael said 'It'd be something permanent, and something that neither magic nor time could erase." It's something neither of them regrets getting, and why would they? It is perfect. Considering Ravenclaws don't bandy around that word lightly, it definitely wasn't meant to be taken so. This bond went far beyond the words tattooed onto their skin , despite their meaning, It was a pledge, and an oath.

However, a couple of nights later Terry changed his tattoo slightly, so that in the text read another line of text: '_jusqu'à la mort nous sépare.'_

'Til death do us part.

-:-

**Review?**


	25. Everyone: Laughter

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. On holiday to Turkey and it was amazing! 1/4 of the way through now, YAY.

-:-

They were greeted with laughter. Not the mocking, jeering kind in which someone is laughing _at_ you, but rather _with_ you, as though a huge joke had been publically shared. Apparently a set of badges with the words 'Potter Stinks' had been going around, and had caused quite a stir within the various houses. It had first been made apparent when a fifth year Ravenclaw had managed to get a badge off an unsuspecting Hufflepuff and transport the offending item back to the common room – much to the delight of others.

"Hey Anthony over here! Check what Mulhern managed to swag…" called Lisa across the crowded, noisy common room early one evening.

"How do you know it was Mulhern, Lisa?" quipped Terry suggestively, winking in the blonde's direction and high-fiving Michael in the process.

Rolling her eyes, she plopped herself onto the sofa opposite the two best friends whilst Anthony made his way over, one eyebrow raised in interest.

"'Cause I just did, okay?" she shot back, sticking out her tongue and grinning.

"What's this guys?" interrupted Padma, with Su in tow – both looking interested in the banter displayed between Lisa and Terry. Anthony cut in before Terry could say anything damaging…or embarrassing.

"Potter badge, courtesy of the Hufflepuffs. Mulhern snagged it off them."

Padma smirked and pointedly looked at Lisa, much to her chagrin and the obvious glee of Terry.

"Shut up Padma," mumbled Lisa, scowling in the dark haired girls direction as she sat down next to her.

"I didn't say anything, Lees,"

"Yeah well-" she began, but was soon drowned out by the raucous laugh of Anthony, Terry, Michael and Su.

"What?" she snapped waspishly, before going a pale shade of pink.

"L-look who just walked in!" replied Anthony breathlessly, nodded behind her over toward the entrance to the common room.

She turned, and felt the blush rising in her cheeks. It was Mulhern alright but he was covered in green goop and wasn't looking best pleased.

"Looks like that Hufflepuff caught up with him!" commented Terry deadpan, his stony faced expression not faltering, despite laughing moment earlier.

Su let out another high pitch giggle and Padma joined in.

"Want to go help him Lees?" Nudging Lisa good-naturedly, Su tried to hid a smile behind her hand.

"Oh piss off you lot," was the response she gained, as Lisa sprang off the couch and turned to walk back up to the girls dorms.

Laughter followed her.

-:-

**Review? **


	26. Terry: Ill

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in YONKS. But I'm on holiday now so yay! New chapters are due as is a re-edit so keep those eyes peeled.

-:-

"Mate you really should lie down." Michael gestured up to the dorm rooms, a worried look on his face as he eyed his sickly friend who lay spread eagled on the sofa. A spread of Dragon Pox had been going around the school and was affecting any poor unsuspecting victim who hadn't caught it yet – which included Terry. Lisa nodded. "Yeah, I agree with Mike, Terry. You're not invincible you know."

With his hands over his eyes, trying to block out the sunlight streaming through the windows of the Common Room, Terry groaned. "Don' care. I gotta wo-" he began when a huge sneeze interrupted his sentence, setting the parchment in front of him on fire and making a green pustule on his arm pop.

"And that paper's not fireproof, "interjected Michael, a concerned frown now lining his face. "Bed, Terry. Now." As he said 'now' Michael thrust a quickly transfigured ice pack at him, whilst Lisa extinguished the flames. Terry instantly recoiled as the offending item hit him. "It burns!" he moaned, sweat now running down the side of his face and dampening his hair.

At this Michael shook his head and, with the help of Lisa, hauled their unsuspecting friend up off the sofa and half dragged, half carried him up the stairs towards his dormitory. Sometimes, Terry really needed to know when to stop.

-:-

**Review? **


	27. Su and Padma: Monopoly

**A/N:** I'm finally back! Any requests or word prompts feel free to chuck at me! (:

-:-

It's a rainy Friday afternoon in October half term, and Padma's currently in the common room arguing with Su Li over a certain muggle game.

"But it's monopoly! The dog isn't _supposed_ to bark and you're_ supposed _to have paper money!" She gestures to her counter, a small silver Scottish terrier, whilst the other girl looks on speculatively.

"Well I don't trust anything that doesn't move, sorry Padma," Su Li replies definitely, pushing the board away with her foot so that her own counter, a silver cannon, topples over onto the board. Padma scowls and crosses her arms, clearly not amused at her friend's antics.

"Fine, we'll choose another game. But just because you don't get it doesn't mean that monopoly isn't a good game!"

But her words are lost, as the other girl has already picked herself up from her sitting position on the floor and walked off towards the dormitory, presumably to sulk. Padma just rolls her eyes and begins to pack up loudly. Someday she'll make someone play monopoly with her.

-:-

**Review?**


	28. Luna: Rain

**A/N:** Felt like I should write another Luna focused chapter. I've been neglecting her for a while.

-:-

Luna has always loved the rain – which is why, at seven o'clock in the morning she's standing outside during a downpour, arms spread wide with a look of incredulous happiness plastered across her face. Occasionally, for the odd student that is up this early in the morning and has chosen to look out of the window, they'd such a solitary figure behind the misted up glass and instantly know it to be her. After all, what other student – with unmistakable dirty blonde hair – would do something as_ loony_ as that?

When asked about it, after she's normally come in and dried herself off with a simply warming charm, Luna simply smiles and explains that she had been looking for water imps - usually prevalent when there's heavy rainfall so as to document their appearance. Aside from the odd looks and snide comments, most people are now accustomed to seeing her stand outside in the rain. After all, it's just Luna. Who needs to explain why she does the things she does?

-:-

**Review?**


End file.
